


Worth the Wait?

by xYamiKawaitax



Series: Worth the Wait [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Romance, Time Skips, Unrequited Love, randl, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xYamiKawaitax/pseuds/xYamiKawaitax
Summary: Rhett and Link go away for a camping trip, but in the confines of a tiny tent and with a little too much to drink, Link confesses his feelings to Rhett, who doesn't react quite the way he expected.





	1. Chapter 1

“Good grief Link, are we there yet?”

Rhett panted from far behind.

“It’s not far! I promise you it will be worth it!” Link yelled back to him as he scrambled over the rocks.

Rhett watched him go like an eager little mountain goat.

“What’s got you in such a rush anyway? Don’t forget I’m carrying all the beer too!” He pointed out grumpily.

“Just quit your yammering and get up here!” 

With a deep huff Rhett followed.

Link was at the top of the hill, surveying the landscape with a satisfied smile. He was so glad Rhett had agreed to come camping with him. 

The sky was golden with the fading light, filling the glade with warmth. The leaves of the trees that surrounded them danced and sparkled in the glow.

Link turned as he heard Rhett clambering over the last rocks between him and the peak.

“Come on, you’re missing it!” Link complained.

“What?”

“The view!”

Rhett stared at him, momentarily stunned into silence.

“Damn it, Neal, it’s not going anywhere!” He cried. 

Link gave a shrug.

“Still though.” He said with a smirk.

So there they stood. Two best friends, 18 years old, taking in a glorious summer’s evening that would one day be a very precious memory.

They set up camp in the clearing, facing the opening of the tent towards the phenomenal view between the curtain of trees.

As they sat watching the sun go down, each with a hard earned beer in hand, Link smiled.

“Didn’t I say it’d be worth it?” He said with a grin.

Rhett shrugged and took a gulp of beer.

“Spose so.”

Link just laughed, and unable to keep a straight face, Rhett joined him.

Link gripped his beer a little tighter. The sun was starting to disappear under the horizon, off to bed for another night. He could feel a turn in the pit of his stomach. He was going to do it tonight. The setting was perfect; romantic and away from the world.

He swallowed hard. The light was disappearing fast – he was missing his chance.

“I hear there’s gonna be a full moon tonight.” Rhett mused, staring off at the horizon.

Moonlight – that could work. He’d have all night to work up the courage then. Good idea.

“Cool.” Was about all he could manage to say.

“Man it’ll be good to get back to college. I miss everyone” Rhett said thoughtfully.

“Mhmm.” Link agreed absently.

Rhett turned and looked at him, his brow furrowed slightly.

“You okay, man?” He asked with some concern.

Link came to from his thoughts.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry. Just got something on my mind is all.”

Rhett looked interested.

“You wanna talk about it?”

“Not really.” Link admitted apologetically.

Rhett looked a little hurt but he accepted this.

“That’s fine. I’m here if you need me.” He gave him an encouraging smile.

“Thanks dude.” Said Link forcing a smile.

Silence ensued for a few minutes. The wind drifting through the trees, gently nudging the leaves, was the only sound.

Eventually they began to talk, and before they knew it the moon was high in the sky and painting the once golden surroundings a pale blue.

Rhett shivered with a loud huff.

“It’s getting chilly. Shall we call it a night?” He said, already crawling into the tent.

Link, his mind slightly numbed from alcohol, glanced up at the moon. He looked back at Rhett worming his way into the tent.

“Uhh…”

He looked up at the moon again, hesitating. She looked right back, disapproving of Link’s loss of nerve.

“Yeah, I’m coming.” He said finally. Maybe it just wasn’t to be. Every time he’d tried to start talking about it over the course of the evening his heart would pound so loud in his ears he would have sworn he’d have gone deaf.

He wiggled his way in next to Rhett, scrabbling around getting out of his clothes and into his sleeping bag.

“Man it’s cramped in here.” Rhett said, watching Link writhing around in their tiny fabric home.

“Yeah, but that’s good cos it’ll keep us warm overnight.” Link pointed out, finally winning the war with his sleeping bag and laying down with a breath of relief.

“Hey, Link…?”

He turned, and his face flushed red when he realised how close together they actually were. 

“Y-yeah?” He asked, practically nose to nose with his best friend.

Rhett looked at him for a good long while then, a question dancing in his eyes. After a moment that to Link seemed to last an eternity, Rhett seemed to think better of it.

“D’un matter.” He said turning away.

“You sure?” Link asked hesitantly.

Rhett turned back.

“I just- um – are you okay?” Rhett’s eyes soft with concern. “You’ve been acting kind of weird tonight.”

Link looked at him. Deep into his eyes. He felt a surge of emotion rushing up through his chest and right into his throat. This was it. This was the moment. He was going to do it now.

“Rhett. We’ve been friends a long time.” He’d rehearsed this in his head the whole journey up here, but right here in the moment it wasn’t quite coming out in the right order. “And when it’s, I mean, with us, when we’re, um, uhh…” He lost track of himself, he  
was still spinning slightly from the beer. 

“You wanna take another run at that buddy?” Asked Rhett, stifling a laugh.

They were so close together, Link’s face burned hot with a flush of embarrassment.

“I just… I really… like…. Umm…”

Rhett’s expression softened slightly as he began to understand. He watched his friend intently, waiting for the next words to clumsily tumble out. But none came. Link was fixated on Rhett’s lips. They were so close. Closer than they’d ever been. Was it his imagination or were they getting closer too? 

Before he could help it, Link lunged forward, probably a little too violently, and crashed his lips into Rhett’s.

For one, glorious second, Rhett kissed him back.

But then that second ended.

Link felt a powerful two handed shove connect to his shoulders.

“What the hell man! Quit it!” Rhett yelled, his face flushed with anger.

Link’s stomach churned, oh god, what had he done?

“Damn it man, I knew you’d had too much to drink!”

A wave of desperation washed over Link as he tried to explain.

“Rhett, please, I’m sorry. I just… I… I think I lov-“ 

Rhett threw up a hand.

“Just, stop. Okay. You’re being ridiculous.” Rhett was panting heavily, his brows knitted into a fierce frown.

Much as he tried to fight it Link’s eyes were starting to fill.

“Please don’t do this to me…” He whispered pathetically.

“I could say the same damn thing to you!” Said Rhett furiously. “God, you know this could never work out, it’s not right! What would our parents say? What would people think!”

“I don’t care!” Link cried desperately. “I… I…”

Rhett sighed heavily. He looked at Link, and all of a sudden Rhett’s expression became one of great pain.

“We can’t Link. We just can’t.”

Link knew that was the final word on the subject. Rhett turned his back and pulled his sleeping bag up over him. Link turned away, trying to stifle his sobs until he eventually managed to fall asleep. 

The hike back down the mountain was a quiet one. Virtually no words were exchanged beyond those necessary.

When they finally reached civilisation, Rhett broke the silence.

“You want to get some breakfast? I’m starving.”

“Me too.” Link agreed.

Rhett gave him a warm smile. Link felt that rush of warmth run through him, and he knew it would be okay in the end. Maybe if he was luck these feelings would wear off one day. And failing that, he supposed he would just have to go on loving him without reciprocation. As he looked into that face, with that heart melting smile etched upon it, Link decided that maybe that wouldn’t be so bad if it was Rhett he had to be in love with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward twenty years to present day, where are Rhett and Link now?

 

“Let’s talk about that!” Link said with a smile, straight down the barrel of the camera.

It was a warm summer day, everyone in the studio was in shorts and short sleeve t-shirts, the sun was baking the LA sidewalk outside and the smell of it filled the entire city.

“That was a great episode!” Rhett said when they’d finished filming. “What a great way to wrap the series!”

“Yeah totally!” Link agreed as they walked out into the heat. “You wanna do something today? It’s so gorgeous out here and we need to celebrate the wrap!”

“Agreed.” Rhett said. “I know! Let’s go surfing!”

Faced with that dopey look of endless optimism, Link felt that familiar feeling well up in his chest. He was used to it of course, and rather than fight it he just let it wash over him.

“You’ve got to be joking.” He said, feigning incredulity.

“Come on, it’ll be fun!”

He grabbed Link by the wrist and practically dragged him.

Link’s skin burned hot under Rhett’s touch. He snatched his arm back quickly, as he always did. He was always so defensive, but he had to be.

“Okay. I’ll come the beach but I ain’t surfing.”

“Oh now come on!”

They continued to bicker over it all the way to the beach.

When they arrived, the beach was thronging with people.

“I knew this was a stupid idea, it’s crazy!” Link complained.

“Yeah… Why’s it so busy?”

Link rolled his eyes. Only Rhett would fail to notice it was the hottest day of the year.

“Come on, let’s just go get a drink.” Link said firmly.

As they sat in a bar someway away from the beach front, Link felt a real gladness that they had made the move to LA. The buzz around them was incredible, the diversity, the carefree glow from the sun bleached crowds, it was contagious.

After a second of gazing around him, Link realised Rhett was watching him.

“What?” He asked, suddenly self conscious.

“Nothing.” Rhett said with a soft smile, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. “You just look like a kid in a candy store with that dopey looked across your face.”

“Shuddup.” Said Link, his face reddening as he took another sip of his drink.

He was very aware that Rhett was still watching him, with a look in his eyes that Link didn’t recognise.

All of a sudden, as if he was struck by a sudden thought, Rhett’s whole expression changed. He was suddenly serious.

“Do you ever miss home?”

Slightly taken aback by the question, Link shrugged.

“Kinda, I guess. I mean we go back often enough to see family so-“

“I mean, do you miss the old days?” Rhett interrupted.

“You mean when we were kids?”

“Kinda…” Rhett said thoughtfully,

“I think everyone misses their childhood at some point in their life.” Link said.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. That’s probably it.” He said with a sigh, a sigh that was worthy of Atlas with the world upon his shoulders.

Link was uncomfortable with this line of conversation, so he changed it completely.

“You looking forward to the wrap party?” He asked.

“Yeah!” Said Rhett, perking up again. “I hope they finish the edit soon, I’ve got some new dance moves to show off.” He said with a grin.

Link laughed so hard beer nearly came out of his nose.

“Better than the yay a tipee na na?” He asked with a sly smile.

“Pfffff absolutely.” Rhett said smugly. “All eyes will be on me, so you best bring it son.”

“Oh is that a challenge?” Said Link raising an eyebrow. “Consider it brung!”

 ---

“Hey Link, did I wake you?” Rhett’s voice was crackling down the phone.

Link rubbed his bleary eyes and squinted at the clock. The blurry digits seemed to read 7:00, but surely they couldn’t on the first day of the recording break? Rhett couldn’t possibly have been awake could he?

“Nah man, I was – well, yeah actually. You did.” Link admitted, knowing it made no difference.

“Oh. Sorry. Hey, do you want to go away this weekend?”

Link’s head was spinning, still half in the dream he was having about being king of Blondor.

“Umm… I guess? Where do you wanna go?”

“There’s this place, it’s a cabin, there’ll be a bit of a hike too.” Rhett said hopefully.

Link was instantly suspicious.

“You hate hiking.” He said matter-of-factly.

“No I don’t! I just, you know, like to be places. This cabin looks amazing though! They have showers that are like a wall of water and you stand under it and apparently it’s like being under a waterfall!”

Trust Rhett to get drawn in by a gimmick.

“Okay, sure, but don’t expect me to wait for you when you’re miles behind!”

The day came, and what a day it was. More glorious weather – perfect for hiking, maybe a touch too  
warm but with a fine breeze that wouldn’t matter.

As they drove along on their way to the hiking route, Link couldn’t shake the feeling that something weird was going on. Rhett had been acting kind of strange all morning, nothing he could put his finger on, he was just kind of… off.

“You okay man?”

“Mhmm.” Said Rhett. “Just don’t want to get lost is all.” He said.

Link wasn’t convinced but he let it drop for now.

When they finally set off on the walk, as Link had expected, Rhett was bitching and whining from the offset.

“You booked it!” Link repeated, over and over again, like a mantra. He enjoyed watching Rhett’s face crumple in annoyance every time he reminded him.

“Yeah, well.” He replied on several occasions. Sometimes he didn’t reply at all.

But when they got there, wow.

A beautiful log cabin sat nestled in a huddle of trees, its front porch opening to the most incredible view.

“I- told – you” Rhett said between gasps for breath. “It would be – worth – it…”

A chill ran up Link’s spine. Those words… the setting… For a brief second, he was transported. Twenty years into the past, to a night that he counted among both the best and worst of his life.

“…Yeah…” He said quietly, a faraway look in his eye.

“Shall we check out the inside?” Rhett asked, jangling the keys.

“Yeah.” Said Link, firmly fixing a smile across his face. It was a long time ago. No point dwelling.

The inside of the cabin was luxurious alright. Chunky, wooden furniture was dotted around the place  
with furs thrown over them. A huge ornamental fireplace was the centre of the main room, another huge, soft looking fur stretched out in front of it.

“That’s where the love making happens.” He said with a knowing nod.

“I’m sorry?” Link said, not quite sure he’d heard right.

“Y’know, it’s in films, fireplace, big rug, it’s romantic.” Rhett explained.

“Sounds a bit cliché to me.” Link said, unconvinced.

Rhett shrugged.

“Hipster.” He said accusingly.

“Old man.” Link shot back.

They investigated further and found two bedrooms. One was small, a little cramped, and the other was large and spacious with a huge window out into the clearing.

“Shotgun.” Rhett chimed as he opened the door.

“Oh come on! What are we, twelve?” Link asked.

An argument about the integrity of ‘shotgun’ ensued. Link lost.

“Maybe if I’m feeling generous you can share my bed tonight.” Rhett said with a wink.

“Yeah I’m not that desperate for the room thank you.” Link protested. Although, sharing a bed with  
Rhett somewhere like this, Link’s heart fluttered at the thought. ‘Why does he say things like that?’ Link wondered silently. ‘It’s so unfair.’

“Come on, let’s get our drink on.” Rhett declared, heading out into the main room. He found a  
particularly comfortable bit of wood to park himself on and opened a beer.

When Link followed behind, he pointed in disbelief.

“Where’d that come from?” He demanded.

“I carried them.” Rhett said, totally deadpan.

Link looked at him warily.

“What?”

Rhett laughed.

“I’m kidding! They said they’d stock the fridge before we got here. There’s spirits in there too.”

As Link headed into the kitchen, he felt a distinct feeling of déjà vu. Not pleasant déjà vu either. He felt like at any moment he was about to be the butt of some enormous joke.

When he opened the fridge it clinked loudly. It was practically groaning under the weight of booze in it. Link decided not to worry. He decided to get shitfaced instead. After all, he was on holiday.

The hours flew by, they made merry, joked and made plans for future GMM’s – which got more and more ridiculous the more alcohol was consumed.

As the night wore on Link started to notice Rhett was acting weird again.

“You okay man?” He finally asked when he could take it no more.

“Yes. I am.” Rhett shifted in his seat, his face suddenly serious. “I’m very okay.”

“Good…?” Link said, slightly unsure what Rhett meant.

“I’m very okay because you’re here.” Rhett explained. “And you’re okay aren’t you?”

The drink was clearly having an effect. Link had noticed he was seriously putting it away tonight.

“You’re so drunk.” Link said with a laugh.

“I’m not.” He said, clearing his throat. “I’m just nervous.”

“What about?” Asked Link with a hiccup and a chuckle.

“I have to tell you something Link.” Rhett stumbled to his feet. “Oh god, I suddenly feel so sober.”

“You don’t look it.” Said Link with a snort.

“Link, this is serious.” Rhett said, swaying slightly.

“Okay, okay.” He said, grinning up at his friend. “Go ahead.”

There was a long pause.

“I love you, Link.” Rhett finally burst out.

“I love you too buddy.” Said Link with an affectionate smile.

“No, you, you don’t understand…. Link, listen to me… It’s more than that…”

“You’re my best friend too, man.” Link said getting to his feet. Unable to stand this torture anymore,  
hearing those words and knowing there was only platonic feelings behind them was agony.  
“Anyway, g’night!”

“No, Link,” Rhett reached out, took hold of Link’s arm and pulled him into a kiss. And not just any kiss. A kiss fuelled by pure lust and half a bottle of Jack Daniels.

Link was temporarily stunned. He couldn’t quite believe he was awake. He’d had this dream before, but it had never felt quite so vivid.

And then, he knew what to do. He kissed Rhett back fiercely. He had ached for this for so long, every fibre of his being had longed to feel Rhett’s lips against his own again, just one more time. The first time had been such a disaster. He’d never felt pain like it. He thought about that for a second, and suddenly Link was stone cold sober. And he was furious.

He gave Rhett a powerful shove, which nearly toppled him in his inebriated state.

“Are you kidding me?” Link finally managed to splutter.

“Link, I’m sorry-“

“No! No! You don’t get to do this!” There was a fire in his belly, and twenty years of surpressed feelings came gushing out. “You don’t get to make me wait twenty years for you then throw yourself  
at me in a drunken stupor!”

“Link, I thought you’d want this-“

“You thought I’d wait for you? Twenty years Rhett. Two decades of my life and you don’t think I’ve  
moved on? I was eighteen for Christ’s sake!” He shook his head slowly. “I’m not gonna have you break my heart all over again.”

“Link, please don’t be like this…” Tears were filling Rhett’s eyes. “I’m, I’m so sorry, I was a stupid kid then… I…”

“Save it.” Link said firmly. He made a bold and determined stride for the door. He stopped, turned in the doorway and pointed right at Rhett. “This. This is not okay.”

And with that he slammed the bedroom door.

Rhett sank down into the nearest piece of furniture and eventually passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SERIOUSLY PROMISE GOOD THINGS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend playing Lionel Richie's 'Hello' on when it comes on in the story, particularly if you've not heard it before. Y'know. Atmosphere.

 

Link collapsed heavily onto his living room sofa. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes, letting the cushions around him slowly swallow him down. He was so tired. He had hardly slept a wink. Instead he had lain awake, staring at the ceiling, not knowing quite how to feel.

 

The journey down the mountain had been an awkward one. Link had stayed ahead most of the time, hardly ever looking back. At one point he had realised that whilst caught up his own thoughts, he had completely left Rhett behind and had had to sit and wait for him to catch up.

 

The drive had been even worse. Link couldn’t recall them exchanging a single word until they got to his driveway. He had hesitated while he stepped out of the car, and all he’d managed to say was ‘See ya’.

 

He groaned now thinking about it. He should have apologized for flying off the handle like that! Well, Rhett should have apologized for his behaviour really. Or should he? Link was so confused. He’d wrangled with it all night, and now he was exhausted.

 

As he felt sleep slowly carrying him away, he felt his phone buzz wildly in his pocket.

 

He sat up, despite himself hoping it was Rhett.

 

He looked down at the little screen, it was from Stevie.

 

‘Hey! Final ep ready to go – party at the office tomorrow night. Hope you had a good weekend!’

 

He sighed. He couldn’t muster the energy to text her back. Once again he drifted off to sleep.

 

 

When Link woke, it was dark outside. He looked at his phone to check the time.

 

His heart stopped when he saw Rhett had called while he’d been asleep.

 

“Shit!” He said out loud. ‘He’s gonna think I’m ignoring him!’

 

He hastily opened his messages and immediately tapped out a text.

 

‘Sorry, fell asleep when I got in, did you call me?’

 

He pressed send and heaved a sigh. It was then that he noticed it was 4:37 in the morning. Knowing that Rhett wouldn’t reply until morning, he started making his way to bed.

 

To Link’s surprise his phone buzzed in his hand almost straight away.

 

‘I was just wondering if you wanted a lift to the party tomorrow’

 

Link grimaced at the thought of another awkward car journey, and without really thinking he replied:

 

‘Nah, I’m good, I’ll make my own way.’ Without a second thought that maybe it would be more awkward to meet at the party around other people without talking first.

 

And with that, he fell into bed and didn’t wake again until late the next afternoon.

 

\---

The studio looked amazing. There were ribbons everywhere, coloured lights, someone had even managed to acquire a disco ball, which now hung proudly from the ceiling. 

 

Link couldn't believe it was the same room they filmed in every day. By the time he arrived it was full of people and the music was blaring, it was like being at the school disco.

 

He subconsciously scoured the crowd for Rhett, but he couldn't see him anywhere. 

 

Being the star of the show, everyone was talking to him as he moved through the crowd. 

 

" 'Nother great year!"

"Do you want a drink?"

"Congrats man!"

"Have you seen Rhett?"

 

That last one was Stevie. Link snapped his head round. 

 

"Rhett?" He yelled over the music. "Is he here?"

 

Stevie was fighting laughter. 

 

"Oh he's here alright."

 

She pointed to the front of the crowd, where a ring of people had developed. 

 

As link fought his way closer, he realised most of them were doubled over with laughter. And right in the centre of them, there was Rhett, busting a move just as promised. 

 

Link couldn't help himself. For the first time in what felt like a lifetime he started to laugh. 

 

Watching Rhett writhing around like one of those dancing balloons outside a gas station, he remembered how much he truly adored him. 

 

He could see the grin on his face, he just loved being the centre of the attention. And Link had to admit that it suited him. 

 

The song ended and Rhett did a sort of flailing finishing move, much to everyone's great amusement. As the next song started he bent over and held his back laughing. 

 

He looked up and saw Link smiling at him. He smiled right back. 

 

"Come on you." He yelled over the music. 

 

He beckoned him, and Rhett followed. They found a couple of chairs and sat down. Rhett leaned back, still cradling himself. 

 

"I gotta say, Rhett," Link said seriously, looking up at his friend. Rhett looked back, his eyes filled with worry at Link's next words. "That was definitely not as good as your ya ya tipee na na."

 

Rhett erupted into laughter and gave Link a shove. 

 

"You don't know what you're talking about, boy." He said, exaggerating his accent for effect. 

 

"Pffff" Link replied. Not sure quite what to say next, a silence hung in the air for a second. 

 

"Okay, this is for all you lovers out there..." came a loud voice from the speakers. 

 

'Oh great.' Thought Link. 'Just what I need.'

 

Everyone around them began to couple up. Some were serious, some were laughing as they did. Alex and Chase for instance made a very odd couple. 

 

The music started and Link nearly cried out loud in protest. Could it be any more cruel?

 

_“I’ve been alone with you inside my mind…”_

 

Lionel Richie’s ‘Hello’. Link could hardly believe his ears.

 

_“And in my dreams I’ve kissed your lips, a thousand times…”_

 

He had spent so many nights, curled up under the bedsheets, cradling his knees and sobbing listening to this song. It summed up his feelings so well, it was like it had been written for him.

 

_“I sometimes see you pass outside my door…”_

 

Link bit his lip and chanced a look up at Rhett. He had his eyes closed and was rubbing his back, wincing slightly as he did.

 

_“Hello, is it me you’re looking for?”_

 

“I’m gonna get us some drinks.” Link shouted over Lionel.

 

“Mmmm.” Mumbled Rhett.

 

As Link made his way to where the drinks were, he looked back over his shoulder at Rhett. He was surprised to find he was watching him. Their eyes locked for a second.

 

_“You’re all I’ve ever wanted, and my arms are open wide…”_

 

God, it was so true. Link could feel his eyes filling.

 

He turned abruptly and headed for the drinks table.

 

_“I want to tell you so much…”_

 

He stopped again, this time not daring to look back.

 

_“… I love you…”_

 

He had to leave. It was too much, it was all just too much.

 

He made a bold stride for the door, hoping no-one had seen him slip away.

 

Link jogged up the stairs to the offices, there wouldn’t be anyone up there now. The room was deserted, and slightly eerie in the dark. All the computers sat dormant, chairs were tucked away – the office was closed for summer.

 

He could still hear the music from downstairs, every word resonating so strongly within him.

 

“Link…?”

 

Link gave a start, spinning around to find Rhett stood behind the door, holding it just slightly ajar, like he was waiting for permission to come in.

 

“Yeah?” Link said wiping his eyes hurriedly.

 

“What’re you doing up here?” Rhett titled his head, coming into the room now.

 

“I, uh, left something up here and I just remembered.” He said, knowing Rhett wouldn’t believe him for a second.

 

Rhett tentatively took another step into the office.

 

“Link, I’m really sorry.”

 

Link’s heart was stuck right in his throat, he could hardly breathe past it.

 

“It’s okay-“

 

“No, just listen to me a second.” Rhett said with authority. “I want you to know I am sorry. I made a mistake and I have regretted it ever since.”

 

“It’s alright, we were drunk, it happens.” Said Link, trying not to make eye contact.

 

“Not that you idiot. I’m talking about the first time we kissed.” Rhett shook his head sadly. “Oh God, if I’d have known then… I can’t believe I was so stupid.”

 

Link looked up, and he registered the pain in his friend’s eyes.

 

“I love you. I always have. And I’m pretty sure I always will because I’ve spent the last twenty years trying so hard not to.”

 

Link didn’t know what to say. His mouth opened, but no sound came out, so he closed it again.

 

“So I’m sorry.” Rhett finished. It was his turn to stare at the floor as he waited for a response.

 

“W-why now?” Link said when he finally managed to remember how to speak

 

Rhett sighed heavily.

“It’s like everyone around me is getting married or having kids. I was watching people walking along the beach one lunch, and I saw this couple taking their wedding photos out there. And I felt so sad. I actually thought to myself ‘It’s so sad that I’ll never have that.’ It surprised me.” He admitted. “I began to wonder why my brain would throw up a thought like that, and then I realised. It was like I’ve spent my whole life sat in a dark room and somebody came and turned the light on.”

 

He took another step forward, watching Link’s face carefully for a reaction.

 

“It was you. When I was eighteen I decided I couldn’t be with you, and it meant I would never be with anybody, because you’re all I’ve ever wanted. I’m just so sorry I didn’t work that out sooner”

 

Link once again was lost for words. He thought hard for a second about what to do next.

 

He stood up straight, walked right over to Rhett, and said simply;

 

“Rhett. You’re an asshole.”

 

And then, he took hold of him by the shirt and pulled him roughly down into a kiss.

 

Rhett smiled against his lips and kissed him back fiercely.

 

Link’s heart was pounding so hard, the adrenaline was so strong it made him feel sick. But he just clung on tighter, afraid to let go, afraid he might wake up and find it was all a dream.

 

They started to stumble backwards, Link clumsily backed his way onto a desk. Rhett’s arms flailed wildly behind Link, clearing anything and everything that was on the desk onto the floor with a loud crash.

 

Link hooked his legs around Rhett, while Rhett took hold of the jacket Link had forgotten he was still wearing, and forced him out of it.

 

Rhett clambered onto the desk, and Link lay down, still locked in their passionate embrace. Rhett put his hands either side of Link’s head and his knees on the desk so that they were chest to chest.

 

Rhett pulled at Link’s shirt desperately. Their lips parted just long enough to get the accursed item over Link’s head.

 

There were more crashes as yet more desk debris hit the floor.

 

Link had two fistfuls of the back of Rhett’s shirt tightly in his hands as Rhett moved to kiss his now naked collarbone. He worked his way up Link’s neck, equal parts kissing and biting as he went.

 

“I love you…” His voice was muffled against Link’s skin. “… I love you…”

 

The words were gasoline to the fire in Link’s chest. He moaned loudly and thrust his hips upwards to meet where Rhett’s legs were arched over him.

 

“Oh God, Rhett…” He mumbled, his eyes only half open, lost in the bliss of the moment.

 

He felt Rhett’s long fingers trace down his stomach. He twisted and turned under his electric touch, moaning all the way. Rhett took sharp hold of the waist of his trousers. As his fingers fumbled with the button, Link opened his eyes.

 

“H-hang on” He stammered, sitting up slightly.

 

Rhett, still hanging over Link, looked up, panting slightly, with a look in his eye like a hungry wolf.

 

“I just don’t want to rush into anything.” Link said, shuffling nervously.

 

Rhett stared at him in disbelief.

 

“Are you joking?” He asked.

 

“No.” Said Link indignantly. “We’ve not even established what this means. I mean, are we like a couple now?”

 

Rhett stared at him disbelievingly.

 

“Well, if you want to put a label on it, then yeah, I was kinda hoping we’d be a couple from now on.”

 

Link nodded.

 

“Okay then.” He said thoughtfully. “So, would you count this as a date?”

 

“If you want?” Rhett said in exasperation, the lust in his eyes practically making them glow.

 

“Right then.” He reached for his shirt and pulled it on over his head.

 

“What’re you doing?” Rhett asked.

 

“I don’t put out on the first date.” He said matter-of-factly, sliding to his feet. He looked at Rhett. “You got to earn this.” He said, gesturing to himself with a smirk.

 

Rhett huffed loudly as he shifted to a sitting position on the desk.

 

“I hate you.” He complained.

 

Link grinned and planted a kiss on his lips.

“No you don’t.” He said with an assured smile. “Now let’s go downstairs, people will be wondering where the hell we are.”

 

“Okay.” Rhett agreed.

 

As Link turned for the door, Rhett took hold of his arm and pulled him back for one more, deep kiss.

 

Parting with a satisfied sigh, he said;

 

“Okay, let’s go. You’ve still got to show me those moves you been bragging about.”

 

“Prepare to be amazed.” Said Link confidently as he strode out of the room.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The morning sunlight streamed through the gap in the curtains, hitting Link’s sleeping eyes.

He slowly opened them, fighting both the urge to remain asleep and the pain of the dazzling light.

He squinted around him. He couldn’t see much without his glasses on. It was enough to know it wasn’t his room though.

As realisation dawned, a warm feeling spread through him, from toes to fingertips. 

He shifted slightly. He could feel a pair of long arms wrapped around him, pinning him to the mattress under their weight. He moved again, feeling his leg going dead, trapped under a tree trunk of a leg belonging to someone else.

Rhett groaned in complaint at the wriggling underneath him, burying his face into Link’s hair. He gave another huff, and Link could feel the warmth of his breath spread across the top of his head.

“Morning.” Link whispered.

“Shhhhh….” Rhett mumbled into Link’s hair. “Sleeeep…” 

“We’ve gotta get up.” Link said softly.

“Comfy.” Rhett protested, snuggling even closer against him.

“Do you want breakfast?” Link wondered if he could tempt him out of bed. “Maybe bacon…?”

Rhett was quiet and still for a moment.

With a loud huff he relinquished his hold and shifted over in the bed.

“Fine.” He consented.

Link sat up and stretched his arms above his head with a yawn. As he got to his feet, he nearly tripped over the pj’s he was wearing on his lower half. They were so long they had to be Rhett’s – they completely covered his feet.

Link was slightly relieved to find he was wearing anything at all. After everything he’d said the night before, it would have been embarrassing to wake up the next morning and find he’d given up on his morals because he’d drunk too much.

His memory of the night before was patchy after the events that took place in the office. He remembered getting into an intense dance off with Rhett, but he couldn’t remember who’d won. He put his hand to his head as it started to throb angrily.

“Ooff…” He mumbled, closing his eyes. “I am getting too old for this, man.”

Rhett grunted in agreement.

Link looked over to find that he’d curled up again under the duvet and gone back to sleep.

“Good grief, have you always been this hard to wake up?” Link asked with a laugh.

“Yes.” Rhett replied grumpily shuffling further under the duvet. 

“Okay, I’ll go make some breakfast.” Link made a move for the door.

“No, don’t go.” Rhett mumbled. “I’m enjoying this dream.”

A smile forced its way onto Link’s face as he realised why Rhett was so desperate to stay asleep.

He crawled onto the bed, leaned over and placed a kiss on Rhett’s cheek.

“I’ll still be here when you wake up, I promise, just open your eyes idiot.” 

Rhett’s eyelids slowly parted. As he registered the sight before him, a wide smile spread across his dopey face.

“Hey.” He said with a stretch. 

“Hey.” Link echoed.

“Did you say something about bacon?”

Link rolled his eyes.

\---

They sat at the breakfast table, both in nothing but pj bottoms, arguing.

“I am telling you man they voted for me!” Rhett exclaimed.

“That’s just not possible!” Said Link, waving a piece of bacon angrily.

“Don’t be a sore loser.” Said Rhett with a smirk.

“I won’t be because I didn’t lose. My moves could take your moves any day.” He said indignantly. “Imma call Stevie, she’ll remember.”

“Oh, hey now, there’s no need for that is there?” Rhett said hurriedly.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Said Link with a snort, taking a satisfied bite of his breakfast.

Rhett yawned and stretched his hand across the table. His fingertips barely touched the back of Link’s hand before he snatched it away instinctively.

Rhett looked surprised.

“You okay?” He asked warily.

“Yeah, sorry.” Said Link, shaking his head. “It’s just habit I guess. It’s gonna be weird adjusting to that being okay.”

He let his hand drop back, careful twisting his fingers together with Rhett’s.

“You know,” Said Rhett thoughtfully “I’ve been thinking about what you said. I was wondering, maybe, do you want to go out on a date tonight? Like properly I mean?”

Link couldn’t help but flush bright red. 

“Yeah, sure.” He said with a nod.

“Okay great!” Rhett jumped to his feet. “I gotta go out.” 

Link blinked.

“It’s 8am, Rhett, what’s the rush?”

“You’ll see.” He dashed out of the room. “Just let yourself out, you know where the key is!” He called back.

Link sat dumbfounded for a second, not quite sure what had just happened.

Rhett came dashing back.  
“Hang on, forgot something.”

He crashed his face right against Link’s cheek and made a loud kissing noise.

“I love you.” He whispered.

“Yeah, love you too.” He said trying to supress a smile. “See you later.”

And that was the last he saw of Rhett all day. It was the strangest first day of a relationship Link had ever experienced.

In some ways he was glad, it gave him some space to sort out his own head and adjust to what had happened over the course of the last 72 hours. 

He spent the whole day drifting in and out of a dreamy stupor. Everything seemed to matter so much less all of a sudden. When his thoughts drifted to Rhett, he didn’t feel that usually surge of guilt or embarrassment, he felt warm and happy. 

As the sun began to go down, Link started to stress about what Rhett had planned. He’d sent him at least five texts but had no reply. 

“He couldn’t have forgotten already…. Could he?” It seemed preposterous, but where had he been all day? He couldn’t have spent all that time getting ready for a date, could he? Link began to wonder what he’d signed up for.

Then, at 7:45 he got a text that simply read;

‘Meet me at the studio in 15’

Then, a few seconds later it was followed by;

‘X’

‘Okay Xx’ He replied.

Not to be outdone, Rhett replied.

‘Good Xxx’

Link grinned.

‘See you then Xxxx’

The reply buzzed through.

‘Xxxxxxxxxxxx’

He laughed out loud and went upstairs to change.

\---

The studio was in darkness when Link arrived. He checked his phone, yeah, it definitely said to meet at the studio.

“H-hello?” He called out hesitantly. “Rhett?”

“Over here!” Link turned a corner in the darkness, and found Rhett standing on the set. He’d totally re-arranged it. He had some sort of projector set up and a blank white screen was filling the wall. He had the desk out with one chair behind it, facing toward to wall in question. There was a black screen up, obscuring something from view.

“Hey.” Rhett said. He was in a suit and tie and standing uncomfortably formally. Link was glad he’d had the foresight to dress up too.

“What on earth is this?” Link asked as he walked over.

“Sit, sit.” Rhett said.

Link obeyed.

Rhett took up his mark in front of the board.

“Okay.” He cleared his throat. “I thought a lot about what you said last night. And I thought a lot about what you said about those two decades we should have spent together. So, Link Neal, let me try and make it up to you.”

He had a clicker in his hand, and with a press of a button the screen lit up with the date ‘1997’ in a funky 90’s font.

“The year is 1997. A young man confesses his love for his best friend, and because that friend is not a short-sighted douche bag, he admits he feels the same. They then spend the night doing what all hot blooded 18 year olds would do in that situation.”

Another button click and a snippet of music burst from the speakers.

“Let’s get it oooooonnnn”

Link erupted into laughter.

“Link, please, this is serious.” Rhett reprimanded.

“Sorry, I’m sorry.” Link said, trying to hold the laughter in.

“Those 18 year olds were you and me, in case that wasn’t clear.” He reached behind the curtain and pulled out a pizza box. “Because we’re at college, for our first date we go to the movies and get a pizza.” He plonked the pizza down on the desk in front of Link “And because it’s 1997, we go see Titanic.”

Another button click and the screen changed – a short video played. The titles for ‘Titanic’ flashed up on the screen. Then it hard cut to Rose as she breathily whispered ‘Jack’, then it cut again to Jack as he shouted ‘Rose!’. Another cut, this time to a hand sliding down the steamy rear window of a car. Hard cut – the ship sinking, then the famous line ‘I’ll never let go, Jack.’ Finally, the words ‘The End’ flashed up on the screen.

Link was spluttering with uncontrollable laughter.

“Link, if you can’t behave I will have to ask you to leave.” Rhett said in a teacher-like voice. 

“Ahem, sorry.” Link cleared his throat. “Go on.”

“Fast forward to- feel free to eat that by the way.” Rhett said interrupting himself.

“Oh, okay.” Link opened the box and grabbed a piece of pizza.

“Fast forward to 1999” Rhett said again. “We finally decide to get our own place. With no roommates we once again lock ourselves away and do what any hot blooded 20 year olds would do, and for the first time as loudly as the hell we like.”

“Let’s get it ooooo-oooon” Erupted again suddenly, a lot louder this time though.

“Turns out, that’s quite loud.” Said Rhett, trying not to grin. “I know you’re a screamer.” He added with a wink.

Link opened his mouth to protest –

“Don’t interrupt me, Neal, we’ll never get through this otherwise.”

Link shut his mouth, making a mental note to come back to that point later on.

“Okay, a few more years pass by.”

The screen now showed the poster for ‘2001: A Space Odyssey.’

“Space year 2001, we go on holiday for our fourth anniversary.” He clicked the button again and the streets of Venice appeared behind him.

“Venice, hey?” Link asked.

“We’re still young and we think we’re being ironic.” Rhett explained. Link nodded in understanding.

“While in Venice, we eat our weight in pizza and gelato. Unfortunately, we end up having a huge argument.” He clicked a slide forward to a stock photo of an Italian waitress. “You accuse me of flirting with the waitress. I say I’m just being friendly and that you should lighten up.”

Another slide came up, a crepe filled with chocolate, bananas and cream was on the screen now.

“By way of apology I bring you a freshly made Italian crepe. We kiss, we make up-“

“Let’s get it-“

Rhett cut the soundbite short. 

“You get the idea.”

“I certainly do.” Said Link raising an eyebrow.

“The year is now 2005.” The screen changed to ‘2005’ in a bold typeface. “YouTube is invented, which as you know, is amazing for us. We decide to try and be funny on the internet for a living. And hey, after some ups and downs, we start to get really big.”

The screen changed again. ‘2007’ flashed up with ribbons and party balloons all around it.

“In 2007, we celebrate 10 years together. We can hardly believe it’s been that long. We have a big party, all of our friends and family come to celebrate with us. We drink too much, we dance more, when we get home we don’t make it upstairs, we fall asleep in each other’s arms on the sofa.”

On the screen, 2007 started to tick up, bit by bit.

“Many happy years go by, and in 2016-“ The numbers stopped there. “We have reached twenty whole years together. We decide to go to the spot where we first came together in 1997. We take a tent and we hike up, just like we did all those years ago. As the sun goes down, I have an important question to ask you.”

Rhett came round the side of the desk. 

“Could you just put the pizza down a sec?” He whispered.

“Okay.” Link agreed dropping it back into the box. “Continue.”

He took Link’s hand in his own and dropped down to one knee. He fished around in his pocket and pulled out an over-sized plastic ring.

“With gay marriage legal all over the US, I ask you to marry me. You say yes.” He put the plastic ring as far onto Link’s finger as he could. “One a side note, I spent three dollars today trying to get that out of a gumball machine.”

“You can get them for a dollar at the costume store.” Link whispered.

“Damn.” He squeezed Link’s hand tightly. “My point is, Link, I love you. I don’t want to rush into anything, but after all this time I know you better than I know myself. You’re my everything. And I would like to spend the rest of my life with you, and if you will let me I will spend every day making up for lost time. And when I do ask you to marry me, I want you to feel like you’ve been made to feel the love I have carried around with me for the last two decades, as well as all the love I feel right now. Which is a lot.”

“Rhett, I don’t know what to say.” Link said. “This is most romantic thing anyone’s ever done for me. It might be the most romantic thing that’s ever been done for anyone ever.”

He cupped Rhett’s cheek in his hand.

“I love you.” He leaned down and kissed him deeply.

“I love you too.” Rhett replied with a smile. 

There was a moment of happy silence. 

“Can I fuck you now then?” 

Link punched him in the arm.

“You were doing so well, Rhett!” 

“Well this is twenty years’ worth of dates we’ve been through here!” Rhett protested. “Surely you have to put out after all that. It’s only fair.”

Link thought it over for a moment. 

“You’ll have to convince me.” He said finally, pulling Rhett in for another kiss. 

“Challenge accepted.” Rhett mumbled against his lips. 

“You had better make it worth the wait.” Link added in a whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! If you want another part please let me know, but if I write it it WILL be explicit and therefore it will be a separate work. Thanks all! <3

**Author's Note:**

> GOOD THINGS WILL HAPPEN SOON I PROMISE


End file.
